The Charger
The red Dodge Ramcharger, belonging to Marvin and Jasper. The vehicle serves as their home, base, and mode of transportation, as they travel across America. RP Zone As the two head out on the highway, the sun beating down on the red charger as the vehicle streaks across the road, all alone on the highway.Jasper,lays down in the passenger seat, her feet kicked up on the dashboard. She chews the bubble gum that she "borrowed" from Marvin loudly, fiddling with a butterfly knife. Her eyes were covered with dark sunglasses and she wore tattered clothes and an Indiana Jones like hat. "So where we headed to next?" She asked her companion. "Well," Marvin sighs. "We gotta get a new windshield." He took a hand off the wheel, to pull on the plastic sheet taped over where the windshield once was. "That's an obvious one." She says looking at the damage those freaks did. She wasn't as angry as she was before about it but she was looking forward to seeing them again. She stretched and yawned."Okay and then what? Next location? Heard there was a huge gathering of freaks down in United Republic . Maybe we could bust some heads down there." She tells her companion. "I don't know about that. Two against two thousand sounds fun and all, but I'm not quite ready to go out in a blaze of glory." Marvin says, taking an exit ramp into a highway town, looking for an auto shop. "Oooh comeon Marv. No one is going to die. Well maybe not everybody, might be one political casualty if you follow me." She says hinting to him. They had talked about the plan before, loads of times in fact, Jasper attemptimg to convince him that its the right move,"Like you always say, its for the survival of the human race." She tells him. Marvin looks over to Jasper, now attentive. "Who?" She sighed, forgetting that he was an older guy with terrible memory."Mr.President Obama himself." She says simply. They pulled into a auto repair shop, "The President?" He asked rhetorically. "Well, that's a different story." Marvin said, as hopped out, and tossed the keys to a mechanic. "New windshield. New tire. If you try anything funny I'll blow your brains out." He told the man, chewing his gum loudly as he headed inside to take a seat in the waiting area. Jasper smiles to the mechanic, letting him know that she will gladly stand idle and let him kill the man if he makes a mistake. As she walks to the waiting area she looks at the TV stationed there, which gave a news report of the massacre they had caused down at Newhaven Docks."Oh look they noticed." She says smacking her gum loudly, mocking her older friend. "You mind driving for a while after this?" Marv asked, stretching in his seat. "Yeah sure,but only if we can go to the freak parade." She says looking at him and smiling. Once the repairs were done and they had been on the road for a while, Marvin asked her "What's this gonna solve? We make him a martyr for the muties and then his veep takes over, and we're just back where we started. If we really want to change something... Hear me out, Jas:'' We run for president.''" Jasper groaned before looking at Marv as she drove."That would take waaaay too long. I want immediate change! If we kill the president the VP wil take his place,yes?" She says as if asking fro confimation yet she continues."Thats good! The VP is like us! An honorable man fighting for the preservation of the human race! We can ''use ''him." "When was the last time you watched the news?" "Well not counting when we were inside the mechanics, I would say...about a year ago? After all we spend most our time in this truck." Jasper tells him, playing with her knife."What does that have to do with anything,anyway?" "The veep's not fighting the good fight, he's with Obam-o all the way on this mutie superiority shit. And unless we shoot the president with a mind bullet, we'll just give the country a rallying cry against the people like us, the people fighting for the human race." Marvin elaborates. Jasper thinks for a moment."Now that you mention it, I think I was talking about the last VP before Obama." She says but shrugs anyway."Regardless I want to go to United Republic." "What? You want to see the floats?" Marvin said with a chuckle. Jasper laughed."Yes of course, and maybe we could light some fireworks while we are at it." Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Category:North America Category:United States